The Hairdresser
by RavenofAthena
Summary: Listen so I can't think of a good summary without giving everything away so here you go; It's Malec, it's a soulmate AU, and It's got to do with hair. Ta-da! Thanks for reading and checking out.


**Hey all! I've got no idea whether or not this is already a story, so I'm just gonna assume it's not. This is a Malec soulmate AU, and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Cassandra Clare, inventer of the TMI universe.**

Alec was tired of his hair changing colours.

He stared into his mirror one chilly morning in November, his mouth hanging open in shock and horror. He'd admit, when his hair was streaked with purple highlights during Halloween, it was cool, but this was completely different.

He turned his head from side to side and ran a hand through his messy black hair, making it even more askew than previously. He sighed in defeat. Of all the people on this earth, his soulmate had to be one obsessed with hair-dye.

"Hey Alec, any chance I can borrow your- holy shit, _what happened to your hair_?"

Alec grimaced and turned around to find his brother, Jace, standing in his doorway, golden eyes wide. His soulmate streaks hadn't changed since the day he was born, remaining the same bright red that contrasted starkly with his golden curls.

Alec scratched the back of his head, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "Um… guess my soulmate got tired of blue hair.'

Jace's face screwed up into a mask that Alec knew meant he was trying not to laugh.

"Ah, well…" Jace choked out. "I don't know about you, but I think orange is _totally_ your colour."

Before Alec could even reach the book he'd grabbed off of his desk, Jace was out of his room and sprinting down the stairs.

"Isabelle! Hurry up and check out Alec's new hair!"

"Ooooh, what colour is it this time?"

Alec groaned. He loved Jace and Izzy, but they had it easy. He was sure they were working against him to make his life as difficult as possible. They probably already knew who his soulmate was and bribed them consistently to dye their hair ridiculous colours.

He pulled on a faded black sweater, swiped a black beanie from Jace's bedroom, and shoved it over his hair to hide the streaks of orange. Alec tromped downstairs and grabbed his backpack from the kitchen table before practically sprinting out the front door and to his car. He climbed in as quickly as possible and drove off before he could be humiliated even more.

. . .

After another dull day at The Institute for Higher learning, Alec turned down yet another invitation to go get coffee with Jace and Clary and instead went to get his hair cut at one of the shops in central Brooklyn. He pushed open the door to _Lily's Hair_ and nearly had the wind knocked out of him by a short girl with white-blonde hair and dark brown highlights.

"Alec! Sweetie, I've missed you _so_ much! Why haven't you called or stopped by sooner?!"

Alec's cheeks glowed a bright red. "Um, sorry Lily, been busy."

She untangled herself from around his torso and looked up at his hair with professional eyes. "Humph. You've let it grow out way too much. Look at you, your hair's nearly at your shoulders!"

Alec took off Jace's beanie and passed a hand through his hair nervously. She wasn't wrong, his hair had been getting out of hand, but college was a hard thing to prepare for. He'd been too busy to cut it.

Lily took his hand and wove around several people before pushing him into a chair in the washing area.

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back. I just hired this new guy and he's absolute _magic_. Just close your eyes and relax."

Alec leaned back in the chair and let the sounds of the salon lull him into a peaceful meditation. He came to visit Lily as much as he could, which turned out to be not very often lately, and the shop had soon become as familiar to him as his own home. The smell of shampoo, the chatter between hairdressers and their clients, the sweep of a broom across a floor…

Suddenly, a new sound reached his ears. He heard a set of footsteps approach him loudly, the unmistakable sound of boots walking across the tile floor.

"Alexander, is it?"

Alec cracked open one eye and instantly lost the ability to breathe. The most gorgeous pair of warm yellow eyes stared down at him, outlined by a dark green eyeliner and framed by black hair pulled into a small ponytail with a few escaping strands. His sharp Asian features were highlighted with glitter, and he wore dark _sinfully_ tight skinny jeans with a sparkly silver tank top and a studded leather jacket.

"Um, j-just Al-Alec, please." He stammered.

The man smiled at him, eyes crinkling in amusement. "Wonderful to meet you, Alec. Lily tells me you're in desperate need of a haircut?'

Alec rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle. "She does love to exaggerate. I just need a trim, but she insisted I get the 'star treatment'." He made air quotes with his fingers. "But I do need to get going, I have to get my sister, so if you don't mind…?"

He started. "Right, of course."

He fell into an easy rhythm, and in no time, Alec's hair was washed, towel dried, and he was being led over to a large mirror and pushed down into another chair.

The man stood behind him, carefully and quickly combing out any tangles in his hair. "So, Alexander, what are we looking for today?"

Alec shrugged. "Take a little bit off of the bangs, a little bit on the sides, but not too short. Don't ruin my messy appearance.

He stopped combing long enough to glance down at Alec's holey, faded sweater and jeans. He met Alec's eyes in the mirror, cocking one perfect eyebrow. "Darling, I doubt that I will be abler to change _that_ with a haircut, but perhaps we can better frame those beautiful blue eyes."

Alec blushed and looked down, picking at a hole in his jeans. "It's up to you," he muttered. The man grinned at him and quickly set to work, combing through Alec's hair and trimming the ends.

"Those are some remarkable highlights you have, Alexander."

If possible, he blushed an even deeper red. "My soulmate is… quite eccentric."

The hairdresser hummed in response, fingers lingering on the orange streaks for a second longer before moving on. Five minutes and a hair-dryer later, he whisked the smock off of Alec and spun him around in the chair before pulling him to his feet. Alec stumbled against him and grabbed the man's hands to steady himself.

"There," he said softly. "All done."

Alec let go of his hands quickly and stared at his tattered converse. "Um, thanks. . . Sorry, I never caught your name."

He grinned. "Magnus Bane."

Alec nodded, still fighting down his blush "Well, Thanks, Magnus, but I'd better run. I've still gotta get my sister from dance and say good-bye to Lily."

Magnus gave him a dazzling smile. "Of course, I'll run and fetch Lily right away."

Before Alec could protest, he was off, gracefully weaving through clients and employees, orange tipped hair catching the light.

Wait, _orange hair_?

Alec looked again, closer, and saw that it wasn't all orange. The orange was interrupted by three black streaks on the left side. Orange and black that matched Alec's hair exactly.

Alec's throat closed up, and before he registered what he was doing, he was running out of the salon and sprinting to his car for the second time that day, speeding down the street at neck-breaking speed.

. . .

Later on that night, amidst piles of calculus homework, his cell phone buzzed, displaying a text from an unfamiliar number.

He opened the message and had to read it several times before bounding out of his chair and grabbing his coat and keys. Later that night, his parents lectured him for leaving without telling them, but Alec could hardly keep himself from smiling. He was pretty sure he'd had the best night of his life.

. . .

Five years down the road, when he moved in with his boyfriend and adopted a son with him, his boyfriend gave him an anniversary gift, the text that started it all, painted and framed for all to read:

 _My Dearest Alexander,_

 _You can't imagine how relieved I am to have finally found you. I have been looking, searching for you for years. You, who kept at least part of my hair stubbornly black as night. You, who never changed one strand. Who never put me through the hell I'm sure I've put you through._

 _You, who dealt with my constant phases and changes._

 _I had no idea who you were before today, and it is not my plan to frighten you. For all I know, I could be completely wrong and this could be a waste of my time._

 _But if you were the one, the one with the blue streaks just yesterday, with purple just last month, and with pastel pink in spring, meet me tonight at Taki's over by Lily's salon. My treat._

 _I hope with everything in me that I am not wrong, because I would love more than anything to belong to the boy with ripped sweaters and holey jeans, with a dry sense of humour and am adorable blush. The boy with eyes bluer than the sky and more captivating than the deepest wonders of the ocean._

 _I will gladly give you my heart, Alexander, but only if it is you that it belongs to._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Magnus Bane._

However, this time, instead of being accompanied by a truly amazing date and night, it was accompanied by a beautiful silver ring and Magnus Bane down on one knee.

His dyed tips had remained a sapphire blue to match Alec's eyes since the day that they met, and tonight they nearly glowed as Magnus looked up at him, eyes full of love and endearment, eyes that had held Alec captive since that day in Lily's salon.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," he said softly, voice shaking slightly. "Will you marry me?"

How could Alec say no?

 **Bless you for reading this.** **Please Review, I wanna know how I did.**

 **S/O** **to my Beta (AKA my sister): Werewolfluvver for reading this through before I did anything stupid.**


End file.
